ldeedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Player Penalty System
Legendary Deeds Player Penalty System If you are found to be in violation of the Codes fo Conduct that are clearly put down and made in plain english you will be facing penalties that will be found in here. Also here you will find the Player's Bill of Rights. All players are STRONGLY encouraged to become intimately familiar with the PPS, PBR and CoC. The PPS is broken in to two levels, Site and Venue. Site would be issues that involve people who have caused troubles OOCly or ICly across more than one venue. Venue deals with individuals who are causing problems with in a single Venue. Player's Bill of Rights *All Active players are entitled to atleast one formal warning on any violation of the Code of Conduct. The exceptions to this are cases involving pedophelia, unconsented IC rape, endorsement of ilegal activites or file sharing. *If you are under going any sort of PPS procedure you have the right to meet with the ST that is enacting the PPS on the chat. *If you feel that the ruling against you is unfair or is lacking credible evidence you may appeal to the Administration for a final arbitration. Venue Level *The first Venue level offense will result in an ST issuing a verbal warning to you. It will be documented in a PPS Thread that the various Administrators and STs can see. *Second time a Site Administrator will take you aside and issue you your final warning, you may take that opportunity to clear up any confusion with them. *The third time you will be subjected to one of the following: #XP Deduction - The ST may take XP away from your character (including potentially putting you in the negative) based on what they feel is an appropriate amount based on the offense. #Temporary Ban - A ban lasting 1-6 months at which point your character will be desanced and not active in the venue. #Character Deletion - Your character thread will be deleted and you will be forced to re-roll a character that is in no way, shape or form similar to the previous character, including name. Furthermore you do not receive loyalty or death xp and must create from scratch. #Venue Ban - Repeat offenders or someone who acts in such a greivous way will be permenantly banned from the Venue as long as it is active. Site Level *The first Site Wide offense will be recorded in a PPS thread and you will be directly spoken to by a site Administrator, this is the first and last warning you will receive before sanctions are enacted. *The Second Time you will be subjected to following: #XP Deduction - The Administration may take XP away from all your characters (including potentially putting you in the negative) based on what they feel is an appropriate amount based on the offense. #Site Temporary Ban - A ban lasting 1-6 months at which point all your characters will be desanced and not active in their venues. #Character Deletion - Your character thread will be deleted and you will be forced to re-roll a character that is in no way, shape or form similar to the previous character, including name. Furthermore you do not receive loyalty or death xp and must create from scratch. This will apply to every character you have on the Site. #Site Ban - Repeat offenders or someone who acts in such a greivous way will be permenantly banned from the Site.